


Uncomfortable

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, S6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “Things were uncomfortable.“





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to do a continuation of “I’m not him” but I had a dream and this came into my mind.  
> Also another sub-saga, Not Him.

Things were uncomfortable.

Kuron wasn’t supposed to be there. It was supposed to be Shiro. But the transfer of Shiro’s essence to Kuron’s body had gone wrong and Shiro had definitely died.

And Kuron was alive.

 

The paladins had decided that they could not leave Kuron stranded on any planet and take him to Earth. Kuron used to go to the Red Lion because there was less discomfort with Lance. Lance gave him a hesitant smile and a “Everything is going well” hesitant.

But Kuron knew the truth.

The group didn’t know how to treat him. 

Allura felt guilty. 

And Keith pretended he didn’t exist.

Each time they were alone in one place by mistake the tension in the air was evident. As obvious as Keith’s injured look or his scar.

Yes, things were uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to publish twice today also.


End file.
